The subject invention relates to the suppression of dustiness inherent in certain polyvinyl alcohols, hereinafter PVA, by contacting the PVA with a low concentration of a water soluble polyglycol.
Various methods for controlling dust in a normally high dusting material are known. For example, it is known to mix a high dusting powder such as antimony oxide with less than about 1 percent by weight polytetrafluoroethylene to form a dry, dust-free mixture. Further, a method for controlling the dustiness of water-insoluble alkali metal carboxylate salts is known whereby the salts are intermixed with fumed silica or fumed alumina particles.
The preparation of a substantially dustless powdered composition of spray-dried acrylic resin is known whereby a dedusting amount of one or more organic alcohols selected from the group consisting of 2-hexadecyl alcohol and iso-tridecanol, is added. Also known is a process for the reduction of dissemination of fugitive dust particles into the atmosphere by treating the particles with an aqueous solution of octylphenoxy polyethoxy ethanol and a copolymer of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide. A satisfactory process for dedusting PVA has yet to be disclosed.